Big Mac's High School Life
by ZenakuRiftblade
Summary: This is a story about Big Mac falling in love with Rainbow Dash along with trying to keep himself out of trouble while protecting Applejack from some folks at school. This story is humanized if you must know.


A black 1995 Chevy Silverado 1500 Z71 with a 6 six inch suspension lift kit and 4 inch body lift kit on 42 inch mud tires pulled into a school parking lot. The truck went silent as it pulled into a parking space in the far end of the vacant parking lot. The driver side door popped opened as the driver jumped out of the truck with a backpack slung over his right shoulder as he slammed the door making the truck rock. The passenger door flew opened as a young female maybe a year younger than the driver jumped from the truck holding a backpack in one of her hands as she held her hat on top of her head with the other hand.

She walked over to the driver in front of the truck looking up at him angrily. "Dammit, Big Mac, do ya always have ta speed like that if you're running a minute or two behind." The female told the taller male.

Big Mac just nodded his head slightly. "Sorry, A.J, ah didn't mean to scare ya but, ya know ah hate being late even if by a minute or two." He looked at his younger sister rubbing the back of his head slightly.

They both stood there for a moment in silence then smiled at each other as they started walking towards the school when they heard a loud engine. They both spun their heads around as they saw a sky blue 1994 Honda Shadow motorcycle come flying into the parking lot. They watched as bike skidded to a stop right next to the truck.

The driver of the bike flipped the kickstand down as she yanked her helmet off her head revealing multi-colored hair and an angry face looking at the two standing a short distance from the bumper of the truck. "Who the hell are you two?" she questioned angrily staring at the other female before glancing at the male.

A.J. opened her mouth to say something but Big Mac cut her off. "This is my sister Applejack and ah'm Big Macintosh. If ah may ask you are ya?" Big Mac asked the angry looking rainbow haired female getting off the bike.

"I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest girl in the town but, call me Dash." She told Big Mac as her face changed from anger to selfish pride as she rubbed her nose. "You two must be new here?" Dash asked Big Mac.

"Yeah, we are and we were just heading to the front office to get our schedules." Big Mac told Dash as he turned around and started walking off as A.J. followed.

"Hey, wait up I'll come with you." Dash called out catching up to the brother and sister duo.

XXXX

The three walked into the front office as they were greeted by the principal. "Good morning, Rainbow Dash. Who are your two friends?" He asked looking at Applejack then Big Mac.

"They are new students, sir and they need to get their schedules." Dash told him.

"Alright, you can go to breakfast Rainbow Dash. I'll make sure they meet you there." He told Rainbow Dash as she waved bye to her new friends and left.

Applejack looked at the principal and smiled. "Howdy, sir ah'm Applejack but please call me A.J, and this is my brother Big Macintosh."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, A.J." He handed her a folder with her schedule. "Go to breakfast, I'll make sure your brother catches up to you." He smiled at A.J.

"Alright, sir, see ya Big Mac." A.J, smiled as she left the front office as Big Mac nodded slightly.

"Now, Macintosh, come with me to my office so we may talk about what I expect from you in my school." The principal looked at Big Mac with a different expression then he had showed A.J, or Rainbow Dash.

"Eeeyup" Big Mac said in a monotone voice as he and the principal went into the office.

XXXX

Rainbow Dash was sitting at her table with her friends Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They were all sitting around laughing as Rainbow Dash saw A.J. walking into the cafeteria and stood up shouting. "Hey, A.J., over here"

A.J. looked over to where her name was called from as she saw Rainbow Dash standing up waving her over. A.J. walked to the table of the five girls sitting there. "Howdy, Dash. Do ya mind if ah sit with ya'll?"

Dash was about to say something as Pinkie Pie begun talking. "Hey, I'm Pinkie Pie and these are our friends Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy. What's your name? Where are you from? How long have you been here? When did you sta-" Rainbow Dash covered Pinkie Pie's mouth as Rarity spoke up.

"Hello, darling as my friend has already told you my name is Rarity and please excuse Pinkie Pie for the large amount of questions it is very common of her to be this hyper in the morning and it only gets worse throughout the day." Rarity said nicely and calmly smiling gently.

"Well, Rarity, Pinkie Pie isn't the only one of us wanting to ask our new friend a lot of questions. I'm Twilight it's a pleasure to meet." Twilight said with a gentle smile on her face.

"I-I I'm Fluttershy it's n-nice to meet y-you as well." Fluttershy stuttered quietly as she hid behind Twilight a little bit.

"Howdy, everybody ah'm Applejack but call me A.J. it's great ta meet ya'll but ah don't know how long ah'm staying at this school." A.J said slightly with disappointment in her voice.

"What are you talking about, A.J?" Dash said slightly confused.

XXXX

"Now, Macintosh before I hand you, your schedule I would like for you to know I disapprove of fighting on school grounds. The first fight you start and I will get rid of both you and your sister. Do you understand, Macintosh?" The principal said sternly staring at Big Mac.

"Eeeyup, ah understand sir." Big Mac said in the same tone as earlier grabbing his schedule. "Have a g'day sir." Big Mac said as he walked out the office and headed towards the lunchroom.

Big Mac walked through the lunchroom doors drawing almost all the attention of the students as he spotted his sister and a group of five other females all at a table. He headed straight to the servers getting a tray and sitting at an empty table in the corner of the lunchroom with his back turned towards everybody else as everyone else was looking at him slowly turning their attention back to their own business.

XXXX

"A.J, why is your brother sitting by himself?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at Big Mac.

"He always does no matter what school we go to and he finds it best if he doesn't attach himself to anyone besides family." A.J said as Rainbow Dash turned to face A.J once more.

"Now A.J, what were you talking about earlier when you said you don't know how long you will be staying?" Twilight asked looking at A.J.

"If ah tell ya'll, not a single one of ya can speak about this conversation ever again, understood?" A.J looked at each of the five girls in the eyes as they all nodded swearing to never speak of the topic again. A.J pulled a folder from her backpack as she laid it open on the table.

"So, Big Mac is very deadly when angered?" Twilight asked looking at the arrest record and mug shot of Big Mac.

"Very deadly doesn't even begin to describe him when he is mad." A.J said as she turned her glance to her brother seeing as a male and female couple approached him.

XXXX

"Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?" Said a male with blue hair looking at Big Mac as Big Mac turned his attention to the male and female.

"Nope, ah don't mind at all." Was all Big Mac said as he turned his attention back to his tray, as the two sat down across from him.

"Thank you, I'm Shining Armor and this is my girlfriend Candace." Shining Armor said as he sat his tray down.

"Ah'm, Big Macintosh." Big Mac said as he looked up at the couple.

XXXX

"Who are those two that just sat down with my brother?" A.J asked somewhat confused about her brother.

"That's my brother and his girlfriend." Twilight said looking up from the record for a moment.

"Now, Applejack darling, why does your brother Big Macintosh have such a record at his age?" Rarity asked looking at A.J wondering what happened.

"Well ya see, ah'm always getting into trouble with guys at schools and ah gave them warning after warning but not a single one listened to me and well Big Mac beat them to an inch from their life." A.J said as she closed her eyes.

Rainbow Dash would look back at Big Mac as he laughed a little bit from something Twilight's brother said as the bell rang.

"Hey Dash, do you know where my classes are?" A.J asked Rainbow Dash catching her attention holding out her schedule.

Rainbow Dash took Applejack's schedule as she smiled. "You're in luck A.J we have all the same classes." Rainbow Dash said happily.

XXXX

_Quick interruption I'm about to skip the entire school day because I hate dealing with classes but I will have some chapters with classes in it, thank you for your time about this interruption please continue reading._

XXXX

Big Mac was walking to his truck as he saw his sister's new friend Dash leaning against her bike waiting for someone.

"Hey, Big Mac, I want to talk to you right quick." Dash said as she spotted Big Mac walking through the half vacant parking lot.

"What do ya want to talk about, Dash?" Big Mac asked as he reached the bumper of his truck.

Rainbow Dash handed him a folder that had his picture and multiple reports in it. "A.J knocked her backpack over and as I was helping her pick her things up when I noticed this. What are all these records about?" Rainbow Dash looked at him holding the folder in front of him.

Big Mac sighed as he shook his head slowly and opened his mouth slowly. "Where is Applejack, Dash?"

"She went to the mall with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight." Dash said carefully.

Big Mac threw his backpack in the bed of his truck as he opened his door. "Ah'll tell ya everything those records are about if ya take a quick ride with me." Big Mac stated as he hopped up into the truck shutting his door and opening, the passenger door.

Rainbow Dash just smiled jumping up into the passenger seat of the big black truck.


End file.
